What if forever means you and me ?
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: Things go awkward in New York, what will happen to Kurt if he falls in love with Blaine, a special neighbor ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! :) hope you're all doing good.  
****So, I was hanging around this website and decided to try to write something, this is my very first Klaine Fanfic (Oops),  
****don't be surprised if it sucked or if you get bored which will probably happen :) ,  
but I hope you'll all enjoy it. The chapters won't be long so it won't take you ages to finish one chapter and waste your time on reading it.  
Okay, I'll stop talking , enjoy :D x**

* * *

Kurt was finally going to New York, he was finally going to make his dream a reality, and he was finally going to live the life he always dreamed of, also called a

normal life, no slushies on the face, no bullying and insults from the jocks, far away from Ohio. His family and his friends from the Glee Club were all he will

miss.

He is now in his new apartment with his best friend Rachel who was accepted in NYADA, but he was not, so he decided to find a work that would certainly be

related to fashion, his big goal for the moment is Vogue, and he was not giving up until he get a job there.

It's been two days now since Kurt and Rachel have moved to New York, they found a small flat there in a big neighborhood and decided to rent it until they

have enough money to buy it.

It was 1:20am on a Friday night of September and they were both sleeping after a blown and long day in this new city. Kurt woke up suddenly in a loud noise

and quickly recognized that it was a knocking on the door. He get up from his bed lazily and let out a little yawn after turning the lights on, he wondered what

time it was but didn't mind to check and made his way down the small hall before opening the door…

There was a guy, a _very good looking _guy in fact, standing right in front of him, he was smaller than Kurt and making him uncomfortable by the way he was

staring at him.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" Kurt finally managed to say after a few seconds of staring.

The guy didn't say anything, he just moved forward and… _Wait, what? _He cupped Kurt's cheeks with his hands and pressed a kiss into his lips, Kurt moaned in

surprise with eyes wide open with shock and pulled away quickly, when another boy appeared, an _Asian looking_guy.

"Oh god, Blaine! What are you doing?" The _Asian _boy said, surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh hey Wes! Look! , I found him! , and he's pretty hot!" The _good looking_guy -probably Blaine- said with a wide smile and a loud voice, pointing his finger at

Kurt.

"Come on! , you're completely tanked up man" The _Asian _guy -probably Wes- said, ignoring Kurt and dragging his friend by the arm to the hallway of the

building.

Kurt was standing there, still shocked and confused, he decided to ask "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but, what's going on here?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my friend is drunk and had some problems so you know he lost control, and we live here" Wes said, pointing his finger to the apartment door

in front of Kurt's "So he lost his way and… Hey Blaine! Wait! , I'm so sorry again, I got to go" He said finally and made his way to the apartment.

The two strangers -also known as Blaine and Wes- left, Kurt closed the door slowly and sat on the floor, his back against the door 'Have I just been kissed by

a hot drunk guy?' He said to himself. Kurt have never been kissed before, he never had a boyfriend and he always wanted his first kiss to be special, with

someone that loved him and cared about him, with someone that means a lot to him. For him, the first kiss was something almost sacred, and being kissed by

a stranger, no, by a _drunk stranger_wasn't in his expectations list.

He stayed there for about five minutes before deciding that doing to bed is the best thing he can do in this time, he walked slowly in the direction of his room,

he lay down and turned the light of his sidelight off, he was thinking about what had just happened to him, but he was too tired to keep his mind up, he fell

asleep.

* * *

**AAAH ! :D That sucked, didn't it ? .  
I accept all what you will say about that very bad chapter :)  
My twitter account is massiliadc if you wanna follow ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :D ! , so yeah, this is chapter two! .****  
****I didn't expect that people will like the first one 'cause it was pretty boring, but some told me that they were waiting for the second.****  
****Ok, this is a **_**VERY HUMMELBERRY **_**chapter :). enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning, opening his eyes slowly as the sunlight hit his face, he stretched his arms and looked at the alarm clock indicating it was 10:05

am. He put the sheets out of him and sat up, hair messed up, he was wearing knee-length blue shorts and a white went to the kitchen and Rachel

was sitting there eating her breakfast, wearing her pink pajama with red hearts everywhere. Kurt actually has never liked the way Rachel dresses, she always

reminded him of an old lady, but he _loves_her, she is his best friend and his step-brother's -Finn- girlfriend.

"Morning honey!" Rachel said with a wide smile and then got back to her French toast.

"Hey, morning Rach" he said lazily, smiling back at her.

"You want some toasts or eggs?" She asked as she got up to get him some coffee.

"I think I'll take a shower first" He said, on his way to the bathroom.

"Okay" She replied.

Rachel was happy, even if she was far away from Finn who was in the army, and she was missing him a lot, and Kurt had to spend some sleepless nights to

cheer her up and solace her when she had nightmares and couldn't sleep. She was happy because she will finally be able to make the dream of her life come

true and trace her way to Broadway.

Kurt got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and went directly to his room; he dried his hair quickly and put on a pair of boxers,

opened his closet and took a Blue shirt, a pair of black tight jeans, a tie with black and blue stripes, and a black leather jacket. He put on his _perfectly_

matching clothes and took a comb and a hair spray to fix his hair, Kurt's hair always looked perfect, it was soft and smelled so good.

After preparing himself and arranging his room, Kurt went to the kitchen; Rachel was sitting in the sofa, watching the news on TV.

"What's up?" Kurt asked as he poured some coffee on his cup and took a French toast with butter, joining her.

"Nah, life's too boring." She replied annoyed.

"I have to agree with you here." He said, taking a bite of his toast, and she turned to him as if she remembered something.

"You're dating?"

"Wh-what?" He asked with a interrogating face "You're kidding?"

"No, I mean there was that _hot_boy who came earlier asking for you" She explained.

_'Oh god not the kisser_'. "What guy?" he asked her, and took a sip from his coffee.

"I don't know him, he said that he wanted to see you but he doesn't know your name, Kurt how could you date a stranger?" She said with a serious face.

"I'm not dating anybody! God …" He said with a deep sigh, and finished his toast.

"Then who's the guy? He's really sweet when he smiles" She asked, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and got up to put his jacket on "He's a neighbor, last night, he woke me up by knocking on the door, he was drunk and he kissed me,

now I have to go." He said, trying to avoid her.

Rachel made a shocked face "H-he did what?"

Kurt didn't answer and went to put his boots on, and Rachel added "Hey, wait, you've got to tell me what happened" with a serious tone.

Kurt looked back at her and let out a deep sigh before going back and sitting on the sofa next to her.

"It's nothing, really." He said to her with a smile.

"Kurt, you're going to tell me what happened, with details, come on." She said seriously and concerned at the same time.

Kurt sighed again, and finally began "Last night, I woke up when I heard a loud knocking at the door"

"Really, I didn't hear it" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because you weren't sleeping, but hibernating" He teased her with a slight smirk.

She put her mouth into a small 'o' shape "Shut up!" She snapped his shoulder "I sleep like an angel" She added with an innocent smile.

"You're rather a snorer!" He said, laughing.

"I don't snore! Finn has never said that to me." She screamed and crossed her arms as he didn't stop laughing at her.

"It's because he does it louder than you do so he can't hear your snoring" He teased again as she tried to hold back a giggle but failed.

"Ok, enough laughing, and it was not funny, now you tell me what happened" She adjusted herself on the sofa to face him.

Kurt let out his last laugh "Oh yeah, then I went to the door and opened it, and he was there facing me, I asked him if he wanted something, but he just

stepped forward and kissed me" His face turned sad as he was talking and Rachel noticed that, she knows that he was delicate and she remembered

all the times Kurt told her about how he wanted his first kiss to be.

"Oh… it's okay Kurt" She rubbed his back slowly "He was drunk and didn't mean what he did, and did…"

"No!, I didn't kiss back!" He cut her off.

"Hey, it's not a real, _real _kiss then" She was trying to cheer him up and that's all she found to say.

He sighed and smiled at her, she didn't convince him, but he was trying to not talk about it too long "Yeah, I guess"

She put him into a bear hug "Thank you, Rachel" He said softly.

"That's what best friends are for. Hmm, you smell so good" She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"GAY! I'm gay Berry" He said loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sadly" She said trying to look hopeless.

He took the phone from the coffee table and put it on his ear "Hello, Mr. Finn Hudson, your girlfriend is officially cheating on you with your step brother" He said

as he tried to hold back a smile and put the phone in his pants' pocket. Rachel was laughing breathlessly.

"I'm going to a walk, do you need something?" He asked her as he got up and put his boots on.

"Uhm, no thanks" She replied "Oh and… the guy said that he would come back later"

"Okay, Later" He opened the door and get out of the apartment, when…

"Hey"

Kurt turned back to see who it was, it was Blaine…

* * *

**YAY! how was it ? :D .****  
****I'll probably take ages to update because of school, it's eating me alive, seriously! But I hope you guys will wait ! Love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of earth! :) Hope ya'll doing good.  
****So, FINALLY, I finished the third chapter, I made a long time 'cause ideas escaped from my brain and I hate this so much Ugh..  
Anyways, this chapter might me a little boring, finger crossed you'll like it :))**

* * *

Kurt turned around and was met by a smaller guy than him, smiling shyly, he had dark short curly hair, and his eyes were a beautiful mixture of green and hazel with long dark

eyelashes that made them look more magical. He was wearing a black shirt and red pants, skinny ones, with a black cardigan, black shoes, and a red bow tie.

_'This guy surely knows things about fashion'  
_  
Kurt kept staring at him and when their eyes met he felt that he was blushing _'Stupid Kurt, why are you blushing now?'_ he thought and then decided to reply, smiling, "Hey".

"Um- so - My name is Blaine Anderson, I came earlier to apologize for last night but your girlfriend told me you were busy so…" Kurt couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from him

when he heard the word 'girlfriend' and Blaine made a questioning look.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend" He corrected and made Blaine feel a little embarrassed "But it's ok" He said with a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she was… Anyway, I really am sorry for waking you up at that time" Blaine said, looking straight in Kurt's blue eyes while Kurt was just staring back.

_'Are his eyes even real? God…'  
_  
Blaine walked through the hallway with Kurt beside him, they entered the elevator when he started "I was obviously drunk, and thank god Wes, I mean… my friend could find me

before I-I did something else" Kurt could swear Blaine was blushing but it was barely visible because of his tanned skin.

_'Wait, what? He DID something else! Does it mean he doesn't remember the kiss?'  
_  
Kurt looks at him confused by what he just said when the elevator opened and they made their way out of the building.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"W-what?" Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My name is Kurt Hummel" He repeated with a smile and Blaine smiled back.

_'Oh my god he is so cute'_

"I kind of like you name, Kurt" He said with a seductive look.

"Um-Thanks" Kurt replied, the smile didn't left his face.

_'Hotness'_

They were now walking in the street, it was a sunny day but the wind was a little cold. Awkwardness was filling the air, Kurt really wanted to know if Blaine was gay, he said that _he_

would do something else if his friend didn't find him but maybe he wasn't serious or…or the _something else was not what he did._ But Kurt didn't want to ask him now, it would be strange.

"So, Kurt, you're new here, right?" Blaine said, chasing him from his thoughts.

"Oh… yeah right, I came here three days ago with my best friend from Lima"

"Seriously, Lima?" Blaine asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm from Ohio too, I mean, from Westerville, this is my third year here" He explained.

Kurt smiled "I was at McKinley high, and one of the leads of the Glee club there"

"Really? So you can sing, great" He smiled "I was at Dalton"

Kurt just smiled back at Blaine while they were still walking to nowhere.

"So, I suppose you're 19?" Blaine asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, and you're … 21?" He said.

"Exactly" Blaine replied, a soft smile across his lips. "And… What are your plans here? I mean, you graduated right?"

"Yeah I did" Kurt replied quickly.

"And what do you want to do in New York?" He asked again.

"Blaine!" A voice called behind them.

"Wes! I was looking for you; I called you like twelve times!" Blaine yelled at his friend, annoyed but still looking cute.

"I'm sorry man, I had to get up earlier this morning to get something ready for you, Birthday boy" Blaine smiled widely with excitement when he heard his friend and turned to face

Kurt who was standing there staring at them. _'So today's his birthday'  
_  
"So, um-Kurt, this is my best dumb friend Wes. Wes this is Kurt, you should have recognized him" Blaine introduced them to each other.

"Thanks for the compliment B!" Wes rolled his eyes "Nice to meet you in better conditions, Kurt" He added as he shook Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled widely and replied "Otherwise"

"Sooo… We should invite him to tonight's party, don't you think?" Wes suggested "He seems really nice" He added, making Kurt's cheeks turn a little red.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good idea" Blaine said with a wide smile and looked at Kurt "Have you any plans for tonight?" He asked him.

"Erm, no, I don't think so" Kurt replied thoughtfully.

"Great, so you'll come?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Kurt replied with a smile _'Oh my god Oh my god he is so cute!'  
_  
"Awesome, bring your friend with you, it'd be fun" Blaine said.

"Ok" Kurt smiled softly.

"B, we've got to go, we have plenty of stuff to prepare, dude" Wes said, interrupting the staring and the smiling.

"Oh yeah, yeah right" Blaine said nervously "Sorry Kurt, see you tonight" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little, and started making his way "And Kurt! Don't bother yourself

by getting a gift or something" He said and then winked at Kurt.

_'This guy will be the death of me'_

Blaine left with Wes while Kurt was watching them as they disappeared; he decided not to listen to what Blaine just told him and decided to buy him a gift. But how can he choose a

gift to someone he barely know?

He was walking in the New York streets, looking at the different storefronts to get some ideas about the gift he want to buy when something came up to his mind after he saw a

store named "BOW TIEN WORLD", he remembered that Blaine was wearing a bow tie, he smiled _'I hope this will do it'_

"I'm home!" Kurt called out as he got into the apartment.

"Oh hey, have you seen my star necklace?" Rachel said quickly, sounding worried.

"Uh, no" He shrugged a little as he got his boots and jacket off.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I've lost it, it's the first gift I had from Finn" She said, almost crying.

Kurt put the gift on the sofa beside him, and faced Rachel "Hey, calm down" He took his phone and looked at the time indicating it was almost 12.30pm "First we have lunch, and

then we search for your necklace; it can't disappear just like that, ok?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok" She nodded quickly, smiling slightly.

In the next three hours, Kurt and Rachel had lunch, found Rachel's necklace which was under her pillow, Kurt kept yelling at her for wasting such a long time searching for it, but she

was busy hugging it and staring at it as if it was the first time she has got it, so Kurt ended up smiling while watching her. After that, he told her about the party at Blaine's and

warned her to wear something good looking.

It was 3.45pm and Kurt was in his room lying on the bed, he was thinking about tonight's party, well, he was actually thinking about Blaine, Kurt was curious and wanted to know

everything about that sweet hot guy, he partly forgot about the kiss as if the cuteness of Blaine made it less dramatic. But he wasn't sure if Blaine was gay, and didn't want to like

or fall for a straight guy, especially after the embrace he felt when he liked Finn.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel calling out.

"What?!" He called out "I'm coming" He sighed and got out of his room lazily, he made his way to the living room and saw Rachel standing there, opening the door, and in the

other side was Blaine.

Rachel left with a smile "It was nice talking to you, Blaine" She said.

_'Yeah, the ''you're hot'' face expression, Rachel" _Kurt rolled his eyes a little bit and saw that Blaine was staring at him, a slight smile across his lips, his cheeks turned into a light pink

but decided to ignore it.

"Oh Blaine, come in" Kurt said, inviting him to enter.

"It's ok, thanks, I-I just came to inform you that the party will start at 6.00pm, well, I mean, you can come late if you want to but-" Blaine tried to explain but was cut off by a

smiling Kurt.

"It's ok, Blaine, we'll be there at time, the distance isn't a problem as you can see" Kurt said with a smile, making Blaine chuckle slightly.

"I agree, so, you'll come to dinner?" He asked, with a shy smile.

"Sure" Kurt said, nodding.

"Great, so, uhm, I guess I'll see you later" Blaine, said as he waved his hand a little and made his way to his apartment.

"Ok" Kurt replied simply and closed the door.

"Blaine is hot" Rachel said, exiting her room.

"Yeah" He replied with a sigh, smiling thoughtfully.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

"Am I?" Kurt blushed a little "Anyway, Blaine said that the party will start at 6, you should go prepare yourself, but I'm the one who's going to pick your clothes" He said, grinning

and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah _Mr. I know everything about fashion. I'll _take a shower and you go to my room and pick a dress" She said as she went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ok" He said loudly, making his way to Rachel's room.

"And don't make it a mess Colfer!" She called out, making him giggle.

* * *

**TADAAA! I hope you enjoyed it, I might take a while to update cause I have school tests this month :(( , wish me good luck ;).  
****BYE !  
****Ps: Reviews make me happy so :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo ! :)  
****I'm so so so so SO sorry for this too late chapter, I've had so many events, and tests omg school :(  
I seriously worked hard for this chapter 'cause I've lost all my ideas so I hope you'll like it  
A/N : Song used 'The only exception' by Paramore  
ALSO! every sentence written **_'like this' **  
**_**referes to Kurt talking with himself, or thinking..  
Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Kurt picked a dress for Rachel, it was abandoned in the closet because _it was not her style of dresses. _It was a classy short black dress that she didn't

want to wear, but quickly changed her mind after trying it with her black shoes.

After taking a shower, Kurt stand in front of his closet for ten minutes, he didn't know what to wear and wanted to look perfect, he actually _always_did.

Finally, he decided to wear his brown skintight jeans, a bottle green shirt with a black vest and tie, he checked himself for what looked like forever to

make sure that it was all perfectly matching.

It was 5.30 pm, both Kurt and Rachel were almost fully prepared, and they were looking amazing, Kurt didn't know how to spend the thirty minutes left,

he was nervous even though he knew that it's not _even_a party, he honestly didn't know the reason of his worries and ended up taking his iPod, lying

on his bed while Rachel was talking to Mercedes on the phone…

_"When I was younger I saw_

my daddy cry

and curse at the wind…"

Kurt loved this song so much, to him, listening to it was like listening to a story told by someone who had been hurt and it reminded him of all the hard

moments he had been through. He closed his eyes and let the song's lyrics fill his head.

_"But darling, you are the only exception_

you are the only exception

you are the only exception

you are the only exception…"

As soon as those words have been said, Blaine's face came up to his mind, he opened his eyes quickly, he was confused yet surprised. Blaine's face

showed up accidently, maybe… Kurt shook his head.

Kurt listened to a several number of songs, sang with some of them before looking at the time, it was 5.56 pm already, _'God, music is the best way to_

make time fly'

He walked towards the living room and found Rachel watching T.V.

"Time to go" He said, putting on his Black boots and grabbing his leather jacket.

"Already?" She said, and got up to put on her black coat.

They both exited the apartment; Kurt was carrying the gift's small bag in this hand. They rang the doorbell and it was opened a few seconds later.

"Oh, Kurt! Hey" Wes said, smiling widely and gesturing to them to enter "Come in" He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Thanks" Kurt said with a smile "Rachel, this is Wes, Blaine's best friend" he introduced him before turning to face Wes and adding "And Wes, this is

Rachel, my best friend"

"It's very pleasuring to meet you Mrs. Rachel" Wes said, taking Rachel's hand and kissing its back, making her chuckle "You are looking amazing, may I

say" He added with a flirty smile.

"Thank you" She said, blushing a little bit "And nice to meet you too" She added with a soft smile.

After that, Wes guided the two guests into the living room which was decorated with art picture frames that looked expensive, the seen part of the

apartment was very clean and didn't look it was occupied by two young men.

"I'll be back in a moment, make yourselves comfortable" Wes said and disappeared through the hallway.

The apartment was warm, making Kurt and Rachel notice that they should take their coats and jackets off. They sat on the big black fluffy sofa; Rachel

was fixing her hair while Kurt was looking to the very well decorated living room, there was a huge T.V screen and in the other side was a big dinner

table, the apartment looked somehow much spacious than Kurt and Rachel's . Suddenly, both of them were distracted by a few giggles and laughter

coming from the hallway, they looked at its direction, and a few seconds later Blaine appeared with a tall, light brown haired guy kissing his neck slowly,

obviously they didn't notice Kurt and Rachel who were staring at them surprisingly.

"Stop it!" Blaine said, trying to hold back a giggle that escaped from his lips.

"Mmh, no way" The other man answered, kissing him on the lips, when Blaine noticed the two guests looking at them awkwardly.

"Oh, h-hey Kurt, Rachel, sorry… umm, I didn't see you two" Blaine tried to explain after pushing the other man slightly away from him, arranging his

white T-shirt that showed his chest and arms' muscles perfectly, he was wearing it with a pair of grey sweatpants and black socks. The other man was

wearing a suit black pants and a dark purple shirt with no tie.

"Hey" Kurt said "It's okay" He added _'Except that you two almost had sex in front of us!'  
_  
"Hi Blaine" Rachel said "And…" She looked at the man beside Blaine "Hey" She just said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, right, this is my boyfriend Sebastian" He introduced him with a smile "Seb, this is Kurt, a friend of mine, and this is his best friend, Rachel"

Sebastian shook Rachel's hand "Nice to meet you, Rachel" He said with a smile, and then turned to shake Kurt's hand "And you too, Kurt"

"Glad to meet you" Kurt answered, smiling back.

Wes came from somewhere in the house " B, I think we should set the table for dinner" He suggested.

"Yeah, I guess" Blaine nodded and excused himself, he followed Wes to the kitchen as Sebastian sat on the sofa facing Kurt and Rachel.

"So, you guys are new here?" He asked them before crossing his legs and making himself comfortable.

"Yeah" Rachel answered "We came here three days ago from Ohio"

He smiled slightly "After high school graduation, right?"

"Exactly" Rachel answered again with a wide smile "How did you know that?" She asked curiously.

"It's pretty obvious, two teenagers trying to grow up and make their dreams come true by coming to New York, one of them did it and she's looking like

a lovely young lady" He said with a flirty smile causing Rachel to smile at her turn before he could add "But the other one is looking so lost here, with his

skintight annoying jeans that make him think he looks hot but certainly failed" He simply smiled a sarcastic smile.

Kurt was almost mouth dropped open _'Wait, what?'_, he felt a familiar anger rushing through his body, a feeling that reminded him of Lima. He wanted to

kill that arrogant man in front of him, or get out of this house and slap the door so hard that the whole New York city will hear it, but he also didn't want

to spoil the night, because after all, it was Blaine's birthday, so he just glared at Sebastian saying "Excuse me?"

"I think you understood what I've just said" He said, keeping his sarcastic smile on his lips "Anyways, I'm a New Yorker in my last year of psychology

studies" he added.

_'Like I care' _Kurt just looked at him, then at Blaine and Wes who were coming and going to the dinner table, sitting it excitedly.

Rachel found herself in the middle of an electric air filled with glances between the two boys, so she decided to speak and make the situation less

awkward "Great, I'm at NYADA, and Kurt…" She said with a smile but was cut off by Sebastian.

"NYADA, it sounds good, I wish you all the best" He said, smiling, Kurt rolled his eyes slightly.

_'Yeah right, psychologists…' _Kurt was angry and confused at the same time, why would a man he doesn't even know treat him like this?

There was a moment of silence before they all heard the doorbell ringing…

"I'll get it!" Wes said as he hurried to open the door.

"Hey Wes, what's up bro?" A loud voice said from the direction of the door.

"It must be Coop" Blaine muttered, and a tall man, with dark hair and blue eyes, looking older than everybody entered the living room accompanied by

a young woman with long blond and curly hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hey little bro!" The man said with the widest smile and hurried to give Blaine the tightest hug.

"Hey! I've missed you" Blaine said in a way that made _'aw's _escape from everybody's mouth. "Veronica!" He added after pulling out of the hug and went

to embrace the young woman who was smiling widely "I'm so happy you could make it to here" He said to her with an excited smile.

"Of course I could, I'll do anything for my little B" She said, a soft smile across her lips and she kissed his cheek.

Blaine was looking very happy, his eyes were shining like some sort of stars and the smile couldn't leave his lips which also made Kurt smile _'He's so_

adorable oh god'

"Oh hey Seb! How are you?" The older man greeted Sebastian who smiled and hugged him then greeted the young woman.

Blaine smiled as he watched his boyfriend, Kurt was staring at him and as soon as Blaine noticed him, he looked at the ground awkwardly, blushing a

little bit.

"Oh, Coop, this is Kurt" Blaine said "He's… let's say he's a very special friend" He added with a flirty smile, making Kurt blush and smile softly as

Sebastian rolled his eyes. _'Do NOT fall at the ground, Kurt'_

"Hi Kurt, my name is Cooper, I'm Blaine's big brother" The man -Cooper- said with a smile as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Pleased to meet you" Kurt replied, smiling politely.

Cooper turned to face Rachel when Blaine said "And this is Rachel, his best friend"

"What a lovely lady" Cooper said with a smile, and then kissed the back of Rachel's hand softly.

_'Classy'  
_  
"Thank you" She said, smiling shyly.

"V, watch him out, he's flirting" Wes joked.

"I see" The young lady said and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! It hurts" He complained, making everybody laugh. He turned to face Kurt and Rachel "This is Veronica, my fiancée" He said.

Veronica shook Kurt's hand "Nice to meet you Kurt" She smiled "I love your hair" She added making him blush.

"Thanks" He said as he smiled widely.

"I think it's your turn to watch her, Coop" Wes teased again.

"Shut up, Wes, I'm just being nice" She made a serious face "And he doesn't seem interested anyway"

"Kind of" Kurt chuckled "I'm gay so... sorry" He added with an innocent smile as everybody giggled.

It was the first time that Kurt could say it, say that he was gay, talk about his sexuality with nobody hitting on him or making fun of him. It was a good,

new feeling.

Kurt sat on the sofa, he was absent minded while Veronica was talking to Rachel and complimenting her dress, he didn't notice Blaine who was sat in

front of him, watching him with a soft smile across his lips, but Blaine was quickly distracted by Sebastian kissing him on the cheek, and grinning when

he saw that Kurt noticed him when Blaine gave him a pick on the lips.

"I'm sorry to bother you in your _so important _conversations, but I'm starving" Wes interrupted the talking and the glances, putting his hands on his stomach…

* * *

**Aaah ! :D Did you guys like it ? I hope so  
That chapter was planned to be much longer than that, but I thought it might be boring :)  
I might update soon 'cause half of the next chapter is ready :D  
Bye , Love ! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I hope you're all fine, don't look at me I'm sorry I'm a horrible person, I know some of you have probably given up on this story and I can't blame anyone, I was so freaking busy and I just couldn't update so I'm sorry, I was obliged to wake up really early this morning so I can update it.  
****Sorry Again, I hope you'll enjoy this, it's a really long chapter though :) **

* * *

They all looked at Wes who suggested to have dinner, and they agreed that he was right, so they walked towards the dinner table, it was an eight

places table, sat in a very classy way, the dishes were very clean and looked expensive, in the center of the table was a big plate of Italian Pasta,

there also was two bottles of wine, one bottle of water, and another one of fruit juice. There were eight individual plates of salad in front of each seat; the

whole thing looked like a five stars hotel dinner table. Kurt was amazed by how it was all perfectly organized and couldn't believe that the two young

men have done all of this.

Each one took a seat; Kurt next to Rachel, facing Blaine who sat next to Sebastian, Cooper sat next to Veronica, both of them facing Wes who sat on

his own.

"I look like a freaking loner" Wes complained pouting his lips.

"I told you to convince Sarah to come" Blaine said with a shrug, taking a mouthful from his salad.

"Oh yeah, why haven't she came?" Veronica asked Wes.

"She can't, her grandmother is sick and she has to take care of her" He answered, then started eating his salad.

There was a comfortable silence, everyone was taking small mouthfuls of their salad and eating it silently before Rachel could speak.

"This salad is so delicious" She complimented.

"That's because it had been made by my perfect boyfriend" Sebastian said with a smile, making Blaine smile shyly and blush.

Kurt spent his time watching them and having a strange feeling, both Blaine and Sebastian seemed very happy, and Blaine was obviously in love with

Sebastian, something Kurt has never felt, he has never had someone to care about him, to kiss him, or hold him like Sebastian did to Blaine, all of this

reminded him that he was lonely, and it was painful.

"..urt? Kurt?" A voice called him, chasing him from his mind absence, he looked up and it was Veronica "Are you okay?" She asked him with a concerned

look as everyone else looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" He answered quickly, trying his best to smile as Rachel gave him an _I know you're not fine _look.

The dinner time was almost perfect, except of some mind absences from Kurt who was staring at the couple in front of him most of the time. They have

all talked about themselves, their lives...

Sebastian was 25, Cooper was 30 and he was a lawyer, Veronica was 29 and she worked as a co-director in a publishing house, Wesley was 21, and

worked in a recording music studio, and Blaine was a student in the medicine faculty, it was his first year there.

"Someday, we will call you Dr. Anderson" Cooper joked.

"Yeah…" Blaine said slowly, in an annoyed tone and sighed, playing with his fork as Veronica gave Cooper a sad look which caused Kurt to raise his

eyebrows slightly.

_'What's wrong with them?'  
_  
"But seriously B, sweatpants?" Cooper said, raising questioning eyebrows.

"Yeah you should've worn something more official" Veronica added.

Blaine shrugged and said "I feel more comfortable like that, besides, it's not a wedding or something, it's not even a party"

"Talking about wedding, are you two actually getting married or you'll just keep teasing like that?" Wes said in a serious way, causing everyone in the

room to laugh.

Cooper took a sip from his glass "Yeah, we'll get married in May, and you all are invited of course" He turned to face Kurt and Rachel "Kurt, Rachel, you

two are invited too" He added with a smile as Veronica nodded, smiling.

"Great, thanks" Kurt said, smiling widely.

"Maybe in that time, Kurt will pick my wedding dress since he'll be working at Vogue" Veronica said and winked at him with a smile.

"With pleasure" He answered her with a smirk.

They finished their dinner, all agreed that that Blaine is the best cooker, talked about different things that made them feel comfortable with each other.

"Aah, food really is my best friend" Wes said, stretching his arms.

"I'm hurt" Blaine said, pouting his lips.

"Sorry dude, you've just been replaced" Wes said with a shrug.

"You can't, it's impossible for you to replace because _I_ make your _best friend_" Blaine said, making a challenging face.

"Yeah right, I need some birthday cake" Wes said as Blaine, Veronica, Sebastian and Cooper rolled their eyes at him while Kurt and Rachel giggled.

In the next few minutes, Veronica picked up the dirty dishes and rearranged the table with Rachel who suggested helping, both girls were chatting and

laughing while the boys went back to the living room and sat on the big couch and sofa. The girls came then with a big chocolate cake with a big

red candle in its middle.

"Hello, birthday boy!" Veronica said with a wide smile, followed by Rachel carrying tray which contained glasses, fruit juice and some beers.

Blaine smiled with excitement, he was lying on Sebastian's chest whom was holding him, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend's curly hair, while Kurt was

talking with Cooper, trying to avoid to look at the couple facing him, and Wes was texting with his phone, he let it down on the sofa when the girls

came.

Rachel joined Kurt and sat beside him, and Veronica went to cuddle with Cooper on the couch..

"Okay, so… It's my 21st birthday today" Blaine started after arranging himself and sitting properly.

"_Really?_" Wes rolled his eyes.

"Would like to shut up?!" Blaine threw a pillow on his best friend's face who laughed breathlessly "I'm not good at speeches so you better not

comment"

"Sorry" Wes muttered and Blaine smiled.

"Uhm… so, I would like to thank you all for being here" He said, looking to the people around him, smiling. "Coop, I could never thank you enough for

being the perfect brother" He looked at his brother with a soft smile; everybody was looking at Blaine softly after hearing those words. "You've always

been by my side when he lef- ... I- I mean when I had those hard and bad moments" His face turned sad when after saying those words, and

everybody looked down.

_'What's going on?' _Rachel and Kurt were confused, looking at each other silently.

"It's okay bro" Cooper finally said with a reassuring smile "That's what brothers are for, no need to thank me" He added, causing Blaine to look at him,

his eyes full with tears, as everybody smiled.

Blaine sighed and continued "Veronica, you've always been the sister that I've never had the chance to have, you've been the sweetest person I've

known and you've always taken care of me, thank you" He said, looking at her with soft eyes and smile.

"Aw Blaine! This deserves a bear hug" Veronica got up quickly and hugged him tight "I'll be always here for you, _always_, okay?" She said before

pulling out and kissing his cheek, then went back to where she was sitting.

"And Wesley, what can I say, a best friend, a brother who have always made me laugh when I was about to cry, words cannot describe you" He looked

at his best friend with a thankful smile.

"I thought you said you sucked at speeches" Wes said, making Blaine chuckle "I'm always by your side, and I'll make sure to be the first person that

supports you" He added with a smile.

Blaine smiled widely and then turned to face his boyfriend "Sebastian" He sighed, smiling and looking straight at his boyfriend's eyes "You have no idea

how much you mean to me, I'm lucky to have you" He took his boyfriends' hands, making everybody smile, even Kurt. "And I would be luckier if I had

you for the rest of my life"

"You will, and… I want to thank you in my own way" Sebastian said as he leaned to kiss his boyfriend softly and slowly as everybody smiled, except of

Kurt who felt like he just ate a football _'I'm not jealous, I can't be jealous' _He tried to act as normal as possible, when he heard Blaine continuing.

"And Kurt" Blaine sighed, his eyes soft "Kurt… Have you forgiven me for last night?"

Kurt giggled "Yeah, I have" He said with a smile.

"Good, I… Uhm, we've just met today, but I think, and I hope today is a beginning of … I mean … How can someone be so lucky to meet a sweet and

kind person like you?" He said with the most beautiful smile ever, making Kurt blush as everybody smiled but Sebastian slightly rolled his eyes.

"I'm as lucky as you think you are, you're the kindest person I've met in New York honestly" Kurt said to him, a very soft smile across his lips, Blaine

smiled back widely. _'You can't imagine how lucky I am'  
_  
"And finally Rachel" Blaine looked at Rachel, smiling. "You're a lovely girl, as sweet as your best friend; I have a feeling that you and I are going to be

great friends" He added.

"Thank you" She smiled widely "And I hope so"

"Okay, thanks Blaine for giving us so many feelings but now you go and make that wish that will probably never happen and blow your candle out so

you can have your presents and I can eat my cake" Wes said in one breath; everybody laughed.

"Wishes can be realized" Rachel said "I remember last year, my birthday wish was to get accepted in NYADA, and perfectly happened" She raised her

eyebrow and smiled.

"I believe you, wishes are something real, and if it didn't happen, it's just because there is something better coming up" Veronica said as everybody

agreed, She got up to get a lighter and came to lighten the candle.

"Time to wish something" Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear in a flirty heavy voice, making Blaine smile and close his eyes slowly.

"Okay" Blaine sighed slightly and got closer to the candle, he stayed there for a few seconds, the smile not leaving his lips, he blew the candle out then

opened his eyes again slowly and looked around him, everybody was staring at him with a smile.

"What have you wished?" Wes asked him with a smirk.

"Forget it, you'll never know it" Blaine crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"But…" Wes tried to speak

"No, and you have better got me a great mind blowing present" He cut him off, trying his best to keep a serious face.

Wes smiled playfully "Just one second" He hurried and made his way through the hallway, and then came back, carrying a guitar case, everyone stared

at him.

"Wes, wha…" Blaine tried to say as his eyes went wide open, but he was cut off by Wes handing the guitar case to him.

_'So he's also a musician, gosh'  
_  
"Happy birthday, Blainey" Wes said, grinning widely as Blaine grinned even wider and took the present, he opened the case excitedly and his mouth

dropped open for a moment.

"Wes, this is amazing" He said to his best friend, the case contained a black guitar, his eyes went wide open when he saw his name lettered on it with

gold "Wes is this..."

"Don't be silly, who else is named Blaine Anderson" Wes cut him off with a wide smile and Blaine stood up to hug him.

"Thank you Wes" He said, pulling out of the hug.

"No need to thank me" Wes answered, shaking his head slightly.

Everyone in the room was smiling, watching these two best friends being so close to each other can only bring the smile to anyone's face.

"My turn" Cooper said, and Blaine looked at him with excited eyes after putting the guitar back in its case.

"I've wanted to bring my present to the apartment, but you know, a Ferrari would make a disaster and it's kind of impossible to bring it here" Cooper

explained and shrugged while Blaine's jaw almost dropped.

"Coop, you're kidding, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cooper smiled at his brother and put his hand in his pocket to take a car key, he showed it to Blaine, tilting his head to side and smiling teasingly "Does

_that_ look like I am?"

Blaine smiled very widely "Oh my… Cooper… I…" Blaine tried to speak but he honestly couldn't, Cooper stood up from the couch and gestured to him to

follow him, Blaine obeyed immediately and followed his brother to the other side of the room where there was a dark piano and a large window , he

looked from the window and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Coop, this is too much" He said, looking at his brother "I just…" His eyes were flickering like some sort of stars, he quickly jumped into his brothers'

arms and hugged him tight "Thanks so, so much" he said before pulling off of the hug as Cooper, and everyone smiled at the sight of the adorable

Blaine hugging his older brother.

"You're always welcome, B" Cooper answered, taping his shoulder gently as they both returned to join the others.

"This is the best day of my life" Blaine said, shaking his head slowly "I mean, _whoa_" He added, making everybody giggle.

Kurt watched Blaine getting happier and happier as he got his presents, and he was kind of worrying that Blaine would be disappointed when he sees

Kurt's present, because comparing an amazing guitar and a Ferrari to _bow ties_ is like impossible.

Kurt took a deep breath "I think it's my turn" He said and took the wrapped box in his hands.

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed with a smile "You wasn't obliged, I told you not to bring anything" He said, his voice soft.

"Don't even bother say that to Kurt, he won't listen to you, like never" Rachel said, shaking her head slightly.

"Well now I bought it, so I guess you should have it" Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine smiled back widely. Kurt stood up hand handed the box to Blaine

slowly; secretly hoping that he would like it, Blaine took it and started unwrapping it, he opened the box, and that's when his eyes turned soft, he

smiled the softest smile ever and looked straight at Kurt's blue eyes.

"I… Kurt, this is perfect" He said happily yet still softly, making Kurt's heart spin.

The box contained six bowties, with different colors and trims.

_'Have he just said perfect? He liked it? Oh my god I need to cry'  
_  
"So, you liked it?" Kurt asked, smiling and tilting his head to the side.

"I loved it!" Blaine answered with a wide smile, and stood up to hug Kurt who immediately had butterflies in his stomach.

"Thank you, Kurt, so much" Blaine said with a soft smile that sounded like a whisper and then pulled out of the hug.

"You're welcome" Kurt said, smiling widely, but to be honest, Kurt didn't want to let go, he felt so comfortable in Blaine's arms, Blaine's scent sent him to

heaven Blaine's voice made him shiver. Kurt realized at that very moment, that he fell in love, or at least liked Blaine.

"Okay" Sebastian interrupted "My turn" He took Blaine's hand softly, whom looked at him with a smile.

"Okay" Blaine said slowly, the smile not leaving his lips.

Sebastian took a small box from his pocket, it was black, he handed to Blaine who took it, his face showed a mixture of excitement and wondering.

"Open it" Sebastian said.

Blaine opened it slowly and his eyes went immediately wide open "Oh my god" He said, with a surprised look "Sebastian" he looked at his boyfriend

who took a silver ring from the box and slid it to Blaine's middle finger. Blaine was very moved, his eyes full of love and admiration.

"So, I love you" Sebastian simply said, smiling.

"I love you too" Blaine said back as he hugged his boyfriend and then pulled away to kiss him softly, making everybody smile except of Kurt who had

that feeling again, but this time, he could say that he was jealous, he could admit to himself that he was jealous.

"And you'll get your second present later" Sebastian whispered loudly enough to be heard and winked at him; everybody knew what kind of _present_

Sebastian meant.

"Get yourself a hotel room or something, I want to sleep in peace tonight" Wes interrupted them with a serious face, making everybody laugh.

"Shut up Wes, we can't be that noisy" Sebastian said to him, crossing his legs.

"That's what _you _think" Wes said, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhm… Okay, Okay, this really isn't the right time for this kind of discussions" Blaine cut them off, feeling a little uncomfortable "I think it's time to eat

cake" he suggested.

"Before eating, why don't you sing something to us?" Veronica suggested with a wide smile

_'sing?'  
_  
"Yeah it would be great hearing you singing again" Cooper agreed, nodding.

Blaine hesitated for a moment "Okay" He finally said "I'd like to sing one of my favorite songs, and I would love it if Kurt joined me" He said, looking at

Kurt with pleading eyes which made Kurt's legs weak "Please?" He asked again, and Kurt' heart was beating so fast that he thought it may

explode at any moment.

"With pleasure" Kurt nodded with a soft smile that he hoped it could hide the excitement and the butterflies in his stomach, Blaine smiled happily, he

stood up and went to the piano, he gestured to Kurt to join him, Kurt obeyed and made his way to Blaine slowly, he sat beside him and felt chills

running through his body from being that close to Blaine.

Blaine played a few notes on the piano, he breathed deeply, and when he opened his mouth and began to sing…

_OH_

MY

GOD

...

* * *

**AHAAA :D I can't wait to have your opinions on this, I really hope you've liked it, so don't forget that reviews make me kinda happy and I freak out and feel like 'oh my god I'm a freaking Shakespeare' ... Nerver mind, I'm half asleep so don't judge ME :')  
****Byye , Lots of love :*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone ! :) yep, this is chapter six ! I learned a lesson from the last chapter so I won't take ages to update, I'm also on the spring break so I will try my best to update quickly :)  
****This chapter may be a little boring but I hope you'll enjoy it though.  
****Oh, I've almost forgot to tell you that this Fanfic has turned into an M rated :D (I see some of kinky sex lovers smiling here ;) )  
****I know I talk too much sorry, Enjoy !**

* * *

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…"

And that was it, Kurt was just staying there, staring at the young man beside him, it was definitely the most beautiful voice Kurt has ever heard in his

entire life, he just watched him in awe, shivering at the sound of Blaine's pure voice.

Blaine was so into singing and playing with the piano before turning his head to the side and looking at Kurt with a smile on his face, a smile that made  
Kurt's heart beat faster and faster.

_"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy  
_  
_you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine"_

Blaine nodded at Kurt as a sign to begin to sing with him, Kurt took a deep breath and they sang together..

_"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_

we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever"

Blaine smiled widely when he heard Kurt's voice, he looked at him softly, he was obviously admiring him, and that can only cause one thing: Kurt's

cheeks getting bright red.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

They were both singing happily, looking into each other's eyes, and blushing instantly, Kurt shivered when their shoulders brushed, when Blaine moved

closer to him to play on the notes in front of him, all of this was too much to handle, Kurt felt his body getting weak every time he had any kind of

contact with Blaine.

_"… … be your teenage dream tonight"  
_  
They finished the song, everybody gave them claps and Wes got all excited and went to hug them tight.

"You guys totally rocked!" Wes said to them loudly and looked at Kurt "And you new friend, have an amazing voice" He said to him, pointing his finger

to his face and making him blush.

"Thanks" Kurt said, smiling.

"Stop being such a fangirl" Blaine said to Wes, rolling his eyes as his best friend looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"You think _I am _the fangirl here? Well you clearly don't remember that time when…" Wes tried to say but was cut off by Blaine.

"Okay man" He said loudly, feeling a little awkward as Kurt wondered what Wes was trying to say.

Blaine went to sit on the sofa and Sebastian welcomed him with a kiss on his cheek which made Kurt jump back to reality, Sebastian smirked as he saw

Kurt's sad expression on his face.

_'Screw you old man'_

"I didn't know Blaine can actually sing" Kurt said, crossing his legs as everyone put their attentions on him "And his voice is also amazing" He smiled at

Blaine.

"Aw, thanks Kurt" He smiled shyly at him "Wes and I were members of The Warblers in high school" He explained.

"And he was the leader" Wes added.

"Really?" Rachel said and Blaine nodded with a slightly proud smile "We faced The Warblers in several times at sectionals, I have to admit that they're

very talented" She admitted with a slight nod, making the two boys smile widely and proudly.

Kurt was slightly surprised _'Blaine, the leader of The Warblers?" _ He suddenly had the image of a younger Blaine, wearing a white shirt, with slightly tight

pants, the striped tie, a little loosed falling on his chest perfectly with the blazer, and this -as Kurt thought- was kind of hot even though he always

hated Dalton's uniform.

"Kurt?" Rachel called him chasing him from his daydreaming "What's wrong with you?" She whispered while everybody else was talking and laughing.

"Nothing" He whispered back innocently and she gave him a knowing look "I'm just a little bit tired" He added and turned his head to avoid eye contact

with her, he knew he was lying and he hated that, he was always honest but at that moment, he didn't want to feel ridiculous by telling Rachel that he

suddenly fell in love with a random, charming, hot, cute and sweet guy named Blaine who had met him in less than 24h.

"I wonder how Kurt hasn't got accepted at NYADA, I mean he is obviously very talented" Veronica said as she was cutting the cake into small individual

pieces, causing Kurt to smile.

"Well, I will try my best in my next audition, maybe it's just a bad luck, or I'm not good enough" He said to her, feeling a little sad while saying the last

sentence.

"I'm sure it's just a bad luck" Blaine reassured him with a smile "or they are deaf which is quiet possible if they have to listen to several untalented

people auditioning" He shrugged, making an innocent face as everyone burst out laughing. Blaine looked like a little child, curled up on the sofa, with

his cute face and perfect puppy eyes, Kurt had to fight the urge to jump on him and hug him for the left eternity, he just watched him, eating the cake

and smiling instantly when their eyes met.

"Seb, you'll get drunk" Cooper said to Sebastian with a serious tone after noticing that he was starting his third beer, Sebastian just shrugged and

took a sip from his beer, he moved closer to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder, Blaine just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

The night was almost perfect, they talked about anything that could come across their minds, Wes was coming up with old jokes that made everyone

laugh and roll their eyes sometimes, Rachel sang with Blaine playing the guitar and everyone complimented her beautiful voice, Kurt was having a good

time when he felt uncomfortable from all the glances that were directed to him from Sebastian, he was actually beginning to scare him a little bit.

"I'm sorry guys, I think we should go" Kurt suggested as everyone turned their attentions to him.

Veronica groaned "Already? We're on weekend; can't you stay a little longer?" She said with a hopeful face.

Rachel was about to agree with Veronica like everyone -except of Sebastian- did, but Kurt gave her a _don't you_ glare; she looked at them with a sad

face.

"Sorry, but we're a little tired, besides, I have an extra dance class tomorrow afternoon" She said to them.

"It's okay then" Veronica said, looking a little sad "You should have some rest" She added with a slight nod and they both stood up to leave.

"Thanks for inviting us, Blaine, it was great meeting you all" Kurt said with a polite smile as everyone smiled back and greeted him.

"Are you leaving? What a great idea" Sebastian said, interrupting everyone. Everybody exchanged surprised looks, he was obviously drunk.

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled at him "And stop drinking" He ordered him, taking the beer from his hand and putting it on the table.

"Oh, Blaine, why are you mad?" Sebastian asked him, a sarcastic smile on his face "Are you defending this little fairy?" He pointed his finger at Kurt who

immediately felt his body burning, he had a very familiar feeling, the _McKinely High_ feeling, he felt a huge embarrassment and his eyes became tearful as

everyone was quiet, looking at Sebastian than at him in shock, he was so used to this, but didn't expected that he would feel that again, he thought

that he's just got rid of these insults, but yet no, horrible people are everywhere.

"I-I think I have to go" He said shakily, making his way quickly to the door, grabbing his jacket on his way, everything happened so quickly until he

heard Blaine's voice calling him.

"Kurt! Wait" Blaine called him out with a pleading voice and Kurt turned around to face him. When Blaine saw Kurt's face, he felt his heart aching, Kurt

had his eyes full with tears, his face red with embarrassment "I'm really sorry, Kurt, he-he didn't want to…" He tried to say but Kurt cut him off.

"You don't have to be sorry" He said, trying his best to smile "I understand" He managed to say _'Or in a better way of saying, I'm used to this'_

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arms and rubbed it gently, making Kurt's heart go crazy and his body shiver "Thank you, Kurt, I really appreciate this" He

said with the softest voice and the sweetest face Kurt has ever seen.

"Goodnight, Blaine" Kurt said to him and Blaine opened the door for him, both of them smiling shyly.

"Goodnight" Blaine said and Kurt exited, he watched him until he entered his apartment and closed the door slowly, with a deep, heavy sigh

accompanied with a smile.

Kurt got in the apartment; he put the keys on the small table beside the door, took off his boots and jacket and went to his room, he changed his

clothes and put on a pair of black sweatpants a white T-shirt, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, he grabbed the pillow and covered his face

with it.

"Honey, where are you?" He heard Rachel saying and then heard her footsteps getting closer.

"Kurt, are you okay?" She asked him, seeming concerned as she stepped closer to him and sat on the edge of his bed, Kurt didn't answer, she heard

him breathing heavily under the pillow so she tried to take it from him but he was holding it tight.

"Kurt, please" She begged and he moved the pillow from his face, his eyes were still closed but his cheeks were moist and red.

"Are you crying?" She asked him, with a worried look.

"Mmh" He answered.

"Open your eyes, Kurt, look at me" She said and he opened them, they were all red and tearful "Please tell me that you're not crying because of that

Sebastian jerk" She said hopefully.

"Do you believe in love at first sight" He said, his voice low and shaky causing her to open his eyes wide and smile at him softly.

"Aw, Kurt" She took his hand and rubbed it.

"This is not an answer" He said, looking at the other side of the room.

"Of course I do" She answered him.

"Good" he said and looked at her and then sighed, he started to feel tired.

"Blaine" She said, making his heart spin and his cheeks turn pink "It's Blaine, isn't it?" She asked him with a knowing look, Kurt turned to the other side,

trying to avoid talking with her.

"Goodnight, Rachel" He just said to her.

"You can't run away from me forever, Hummel. We'll talk about this tomorrow" She said excitedly and stood up "Goodnight" She left his room.

Kurt turned out the lights and covered his body with a blanket, he was curled up like a cat, burying his face to his pillow, he was trying his best to sleep

but Blaine's face was everywhere, every time he closed his eyes. The feeling that Kurt was having was a completely new feeling, it was strange,

painful, yet beautiful.

He closed his eyes slowly with a deep breath and remembered Blaine's voice, Blaine's laugh, Blaine's smile, Blaine's eyes… He felt suddenly a tear

falling down his cheek, he was so confused, he always thought that falling in love so fast was impossible, but this proved that he was wrong. When he

remembered Sebastian, his heart ached because deep inside his head, he knew that for the moment, Blaine was not his, Blaine was Sebastian's, and

maybe he will never be his. All these ideas and thoughts made him feel exhausted, he needed rest, that day was so full with emotions that needed to

be cleared up the day after…

* * *

**YAY ! I hope you all liked it, I can't wait to update soon :) and there's a lot coming ;)  
A/N : Song used : "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. I know you all know it but I had to mention that.  
BYE, Don't forget to give me your opinions in the reviews :)**


End file.
